In Another Timeline
by Aleixi
Summary: Two monsters, trapped forever to be tormented. A little girl, kept a prisoner in her own mind by the spirit of a boy long dead. When Chara goes homicidal, will the tortured souls be spared? They will if Frisk has any say in it! Story of an AU branch of an AU done up by Zarla from DA. This fanfic is dedicated to Blackdragon 102 whos comment inspired it.


**Alrighty then, I officially hate my guts! Good GOD why did I write this?! WHY IN THE HECK AM I POSTING THIS?! I feel like absolute scum and I hate that this came about. Before we begin, a quick tale as to how this came to be.**

 **The lovely lovely Zarla from Deviantart posted another lovely comic, this one called In Another Timeline, which is heartbreaking in and of itself, and then an individual by the name of Blackdragon102 made the comment of "imagine THAT Genocide route" (seriously, go check out the comic in question, and you'll understand just how heartbreaking that would be) and SO, lo and behold, the little plot bunnies in my brain took that VERY CONCEPT and boy did those little buggers RUN! They ran and this little demon spawn came out as fast as my fingers could type away on my ipod. There was NO stopping it.**

 **"So Fireena?" I hear you asking "That doesn't mean you have to post it! It doesn't mean it has to be anywhere but in your own mind!" Clearly, you don't understand how these little bunnies work in my head. They poke and prod and nibble until I post it, and the longer I take, the more it interferes with the rest of my life, and I have calculus and physics to struggle with already. I don't need angry plot bunnies competing for my attention!**

 **So, now you know where this horrid little thing came from, I expect the flames will be...Extensive, but it is what it is.**

 **And so, on to the story.**

You walk confidently down the hallway, no fear of being seen as you grip your dusty blade tightly in your hand. Let them come, your blade is hungry for a taste of their dust too. You know there are other souls down here; you could sense them when you walked in as the DETERMINATION filled you enough to produce a new "SAVE POINT". There's a lot down here, but you don't focus on them just yet. Their time will come soon enough.

You walk down the stairwell, knowing the souls you really want to destroy are down here. Those weak, pathetic creatures-they're no threat to you, and you know that they won't even be a challenge to destroy, but still, the very thought of slashing your blade through their souls is exhilarating and you hurry faster, practically laughing as your feet finally hit the landing.

The other monsters in the lab seem to give you space as they watch fearfully, unsure of what to make of you. It wouldn't be much of a challenge to chase them down and kill them before you went for those two, but the anticipation to kill grows more intense and you think of how wonderful the release of it all will be when you finally kill those pathetic creatures. You do not wish to do anything to diminish the thrill and pleasure that you will get, so you promise yourself that you will wait, and then come back for them later. It's better this way you tell yourself-you'll be able to catch them off guard which always makes everything so much more enjoyable.

As you approach the room where the creatures are held you see the force field flicker and then die out, leaving the opening clear for you to walk through. You're practically vibrating with anticipation, though another feeling starts to grow.

Dammit! It's her! That annoying little brat who's body you've taken over. She'd been so quiet up until this point, but now she sobs loudly as she begs you to have MERCY.

"But I am…" You sneer as you raise your knife to point at the monsters, "Look at them. This is no way for a monster to live. If I kill them, they won't have to live like this anymore. They'll finally be free." You tell her in a smooth drawl.

"Chara no!" Let them go! Stop doing this! Stop hurting everyone!" she sobs before you

"Quiet, Girl!" You backhand her and send her careening to the floor, "I don't take order from you! You gave me control so now _you_ do what _I_ say, understand!" you watch with a cold glare and a malicious grin as she lay cowering on the floor, clutching her cheek as she looks up at you with tears in her eyes.

Of course, this entire confrontation took place in your mind; outwardly you didn't move or make a sound, but now you step forward, gripping the smooth handle of the blade in your hand.

The taller one wakes up and looks over at you. His head is wrapped in a bandage and there's a crack down his left eye. He holds the smaller one on his lap. He too has a crack down his left eye, though his eye only has a patch over it. He doesn't stir as the taller one speaks.

"Are...Are you a new lab assistant?" He asks quietly.

"No," you say, adopting the higher pitched vocals of the female body you inhabit, "In fact, I'm here to set you free."

"Wh-what's free?" The skeleton asks.

"You're about to-FIND OUT!" You raise your knife as you shout the last two words and run forward, prepared to fight.

Scared, the taller skeleton lurches back, jerking the smaller one out of sleep. He looks up and sees you laughing maniacally. You hadn't really been about to kill them. Not yet. You wanted to drink in their fear first, and boy was it exciting!

"Wh-what's goin' on, Bro?" The small one asks, "who's that?"

"I-I don't know, but I'm afraid." The tall one says. Suddenly, their souls are pulled out and facing your own in battle.

The two monsters are scared and weak. The smaller one musters up the strength to summon a bone that he throws at you, but even though it hits you, you barely feel it.

The fight itself isn't exciting-they're too beaten and broken from whatever was done to them to make the fight interesting, but the excitement drives you forward as you deliberately drag the torture out on the tall one, who screams out in pain as the small one yells at you and throws things at you in a pitiful attempt to make you stop.

And then there's her. The one inside your mind who's screaming and sobbing for you to stop. She grabs at you futilely as she tells you there's another way, there's always another way, but just as she does you raise your knife high in the air over the tall ones head, "I know there's another way," you say cruelly as you look the skeleton monster in the eye, "and I choose this one!" You plunge the knife in as hard and fast as possible, savouring the delicious screams both inside and outside your head before you move to the smaller one.

He's exhausted all of his energy and magical capabilities, and he's terrified as he stumbles back, clearly in shock as he looks at the pile of dust his companion has become.

"Wh-wh-what did you d-d-do?" He stutters wide eyed, his eyes a dark violet.

"I killed him." You say simply, "he's dead now. And soon you will be too."

The pained high pitch howl in your head echoes in your mind and makes you wince and so you focus inwardly to slap the little brat again before grabbing the front of her shirt and throwing her into the wall of this place you two are in. "Don't interrupt me again! Don't forget, I can end your pathetic existence at any time!"

"Please!" She sobs, barely coherent, "pl-l-l-lease, d-don't h-h-huh-hurt h-huh-him! B-b-bring b-back Papyru-huh-hus and d-don't hurt them!" She hiccups and cries from her position on the floor.

"But why would I do that?" You ask, "what would I get out of the deal? What benefit does it give me to spare their pathetic lives? If I did what you wanted, then they'd be happy, and so would you. It really is much more satisfying this way." You walk over and bend down so you are looking her in the eye. You place the flat edge of your knife tip under her chin and use it to force her head up. She's shaking in fear now as you grin predatorily at her, "and you're so pretty when you're upset. Why would I change that?"

"P-p-please..." She whispers, her voice shaking, "Char-r-ra please...Don't...Y-you c-c-can't..."

"Oh, I can't now?" You stand up quickly, the tip of your knife catching her chin, "let's see about that! Maybe this will finally teach you about trying to give me orders!"

"No! Chara, that's not what I-"

Your focus was outward again, and as soon as it was you gripped your knife and in a flash of fury you drove it into the chest of the weak and cowering skeleton for maximum damage. Red nines flashed across your minds eye and your vision was filled with red. You continued stabbing, cutting, slashing, even though that first hit had been overkill. He disintegrated quickly into dust but you continued to stab him until he was nothing more than a useless pile, and then you got to your feet and kicked it around.

"Do you get it now?!" You scream, your voice echoing back across the walls of the cell, "now do you see! I can do anything I want! This world is under my control and there's nothing you can do about it! You can't tell me what to do because you're nothing but a weak, pathetic little _girl_!" You're laughing now, laughing now harder than you ever have before. You've never felt this kind of excitement! This kind of exhilaration! This kind of pleasure! You want more! No, you need more. You grip your knife and are about to run out and destroy everything else when suddenly you fall over and are dragged into your mind.

The weak little pacifist girl pushes you, surprising you and you drop your knife. There's a fury in her eyes that you've only seen when you're possessing her, but now it's trained on you as she pushes you to the floor and straddles your waist, her hands around your throat as tears pour down her face.

Your laughter only grows, "you're too weak and pathetic! You can't do that to me! You can't hurt anyone! You can't even SAVE anyone!" You taunt.

Her fingers tighten and you feel your breath catch, "go ahead." You tell her, "embrace it. You can't kill me-not really. And all this violence is just going to serve to make me stronger."

"Why'd you do it?" She sobs, "why'd you kill them? They were my friends! They weren't a threat to you!" She pulls your head up and then slams it to the floor, "THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!" She screams again before leaning forward and sobbing into your shirt. "Why, Chara?"

Your voice is calm when you speak, "because I could."

She looks up, her eyes blazing, but not with fury and hatred. Not anymore. Instead it's something that fills you with far more dread.

DETERMINATION.

You feel yourself losing control and you scramble for the SAVE, but it's too late. Those three words have sealed your fate as the girl reaches her hand forward and reaches for the RESET.

"I'm never letting you do this again." She says, her voice cold, "you're never going to hurt my friends ever again, Chara! Never!"

"You can't do this!" You scream at her.

"I don't take orders from you." She throws your own words back in your face, "not anymore."

You laugh, though nothing about this is funny, "it won't work! I'm always going to be here, and I'll take control again! You know I will! And when I do, I'll kill them again! And I won't just do it once!" Everything grows dark and fuzzy as the RESET takes hold, "I'll keep returning to that save point over and over again, just to make you watch as I completely destroy them!"

"I won't let you." She says.

"You're just a stupid girl! I'm better than you! I've always been better than you!" You feel yourself slipping away again, "I'll kill you!" You scream, "I'll kill you!"

You open your eyes. You're alone, and it's dark. You call out for someone to come, to help you, to let you play.

But nobody came...

 **Kay, so in all honesty, I do have sympathy for Chara as a character. I mean, Asriel says at the end of the pacifist ending that the reason Chara went to the mountain wasn't a very nice one. I feel that for the most part he (as I said in a previous fanfic, for the most part I consider Chara a boy and Frisk a girl) was just lost and scared and hurting and he lashed out and did some really bad things as a result. I also feel that his death and rebirth really didn't help matters and made him a little touched in the head (a little more than he already was). That being said, he's a little brat, and hes clearly got some issues goin' on, especially in this story.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this, as much as anyone can given the content, and once again, thank you for all the comments and whatnot you give my stuff. I really do love it and it really makes my day when I log in to check the stories I read and find that another lovely person has commented, even if the comments are rude or snide, it means someone has read it and it makes me feel pretty good about things.**

 **So. I suggest y'all check out Zarla's DA for her lovely comics that inspire this work (I swear, I'm not her, I can't draw anywhere as great as she can) and I don't own Undertale, because apparently that makes people better when I state the obvious (seriously FAN fiction. me no own-y).**

 **OH! And I'm I the only one that finds it strange that in the little dropdown menues or whatever for Undertale characters it says Protagonist? I mean, I get that's what Frisk is, but Frisks canonically know AS FRISK. I may not have played the game, but I've seen a lot of playthroughs and when it tell you to name the Fallen Child, it's talking about the First Child, the one typically known around here as Chara. Frisk is Frisk, so why "Protagonist"? It's like listing "Harry Potter" as "Protagonist". Sure you may not know the name until the very end for the reason of growing closer with the "nameless character" and its common of first timers to make the assumption that the "fallen child" you name at the beginning is you, but regardless, shouldn't FanFiction be giving the characters the proper character names?**

 **Anyway, my rant is done, now its your turn. See you! And I apologize for what I've done to the Skelebros. Believe me, as bad as you may feel, I feel much, much worse.**


End file.
